Methods of fabricating a honeycomb extrusion die from a die body or blank include electrical discharge machining and abrasive wheel slitting. Electrical discharge machining is known to provide an extrusion die having variable slot dimensions, and abrasive wheel slitting has been proposed as a method to fabricate an extrusion die having slot dimensions with reduced variability. Even with such advances in die manufacturing technology, there is a continued need for extrusion dies having slot dimensions with improved (i.e., reduced) variability, both within a single slot, and from slot to slot.